The Seven Kings
by Blazing hellfire
Summary: This is the story of seven warriors fighting against the sixteen dark kings and their armies who have taken over the earth and killed millions of people in less then twenty-four hours
1. Prologue

**The Seven Kings**

**There was once a prosperous world, Ruled by 8 kings. They were known as the eight Spiritual Beasts . It was a world unlike any other, a world of animals. However there was a race that resembled humans. They where vicious beings. They had the ability to travel to the human world. They were called Daemons by the humans. They would slaughter anything they came across. They thrived on Chaos. The eight kings had prohibited traveling to the human world and they did not listen. The eight kings having enough of their actions banished them to the farthest part of their world. There was peace for five hundred years. The eight kings believed that the race of daemons died out. But during that time, Sixteen of the strongest daemons built an army. They became known as The Dark Kings. They attacked the eight spiritual beasts. Killing all eight. They laid waste to the entire world. ****Killing all the animals of the 8 different kingdoms. **** Their world became known as the Ruit Dimesio. Meaning ruined dimension in latin. The eight spiritual beasts five hundred years earlier placed a powerful spell on the entire world. Preventing anyone from that dimension to travel to the human world. Every hundred years they would put part of their life energy in the spell. It weakened them and by the time five hundred years passed most of their energy was in that spell. That is why they were so easily defeated by the sixteen dark kings. They were attacked as they were putting their life energy into the spell. All eight put the rest of their energy into. It. They knew it would not last forever. So they went to the human world and put their life energy into seven of the strongest willed people on Earth. Two of the Spiritual Beasts possessed one person. The race of Daemons attacked Earth an hour after the spell was broken. They took over the world in less than twenty-four hours. This is the story of the Seven Kings and their battle against the Sixteen dark kings and their armies.**


	2. Chapter 1

*in a classroom with computers going all around the walls and a table in the middle of the room*

M**r. **Henry- ok class that is all for the day, Mrs. Grace do you have anything to say

Mrs. Grace- no I have nothing to say really. I need to get my stuff and go pick up my daughter from the middle school though. So I have to go.

*Mr. Henry and Mrs. Grace go into the next room and talk as Mrs. Grace packs up here things

*there are two groups of kids. One group is talking to Goka while the other is talking to Alice*

*Goka's group* *Goka is in black dress pants, Red dress shirt, a tie and a vest that is black in the front and silver on the back*

Ty- come on Goka you and Alice are so good for each other. So what you both made mistakes who cares. Grow up and get past it. Besides she is hot.

Victoria- really ty. Besides she is hot. Is tits and ass all you think about

Ty- Haha no I also think about cats if you know what I mean.

Victoria- wow….. you're disgusting

Ty- I'm joking come on you know I'm not like that

Ian- it's true he isn't. I swear this man is too nice and respectful sometimes.

Victoria- Haha I know.

Goka- Guys Alice cheated on me with Logan. Yea I still care about her but….. I just haven't forgiven her yet

Goka- (says to himself) why do I feel different all the sudden….. like. I'm more powerful.

*Goka hears a loud roar from a bird and a loud roar from a giant beast*

Victoria- And you spread lies about her around the school.

Ty- yea man that wasn't cool. To be honest that was really fucked up and worse then what she did.

Ian- Ask yourself this. Do you still love her even everything that happened.

*Goka looks at Alice*

*Alices group*

Ray- Alice I know that you still love Goka. I know that you never stopped loving him. Even when no offence you where being a hoe.

Molly- RAY!

Alice- It is fine Molly. Ray is my best friend and she is right, I was a hoe.

Reece- honestly though after spreading lies about you can you even trust him?

Alice- I still haven't forgiven him for that and no I can't trust him.

Ray- Alice he can't trust you either. You both just need to sit down and talk things out. Yea it might be hard for awhile and awkward for awhile but you guys will get past it.

Alice-… I don't know. I'm still really mad and hurt, and I know he is too. Besides he probably would never forgive me.

Ray- Alice, do you still love him. If you do then you need to do something about it before it is too late.  
*Alice looks at Goka*

Alice and Goka- yea I still have love.

*scene changes to the two groups walking out the door to an almost empty parking lot* *one of the kids Logan runs ahead*

Goka- Look there is smoke over there.

Ty- over there too.

Mrs. Grace- that is where the middle school is at!

*a daemon walks in front of logan*

Logan- hey man get out my way I need to get home.

*the daemon tils it's head to the side and growls showing it's sharp teeth*

Logan- what the fu *the daemon grabs logan by the head picking him up off the ground as claws dig into his head and he lets put a scream*

Molly- LOGAN!

*The daemon's jaw expands and it bites into logan's neck ripping a huge chunk out making blood go everywhere and swallows what it bit off*

*the entire group runs back inside except for Goka*

*the daemon rips off logan's head and throws it at Goka's feet while smiling with blood dripping down its mouth

Alice- GOKA GET INSIDE!

Goka- everyone stay inside. I will fight this thing

Alice- are you crazy you will die

Goka- I'LL BE FINE.

*the daemon lets out a loud demonic roar*

Goka( says to himself) I can feel six other people coming my way who are powerful…. What is going on

*Goka pulls out sunglasses and puts them on and starts walking towards logans head*

Goka- Well damn, I guess karma really is a bitch. *Goka squats downs* You still didn't deserve to die *Goka closes logan's eyes*

*Goka stands up and readjusts his tie*

Goka- There is no way you are getting anywhere near my friends

*Goka slightly tilts his head to the side*

Goka- Who the hell are you

Daemon- Hades wants your head

Goka- hades?

*the demon rushes at Goka and starts clawing at him. Goka dodges side to side*

Goka(to himself)- His movements are slow. I should just need one hit.

*Goka grabs both of the daemons arms squeezing them and crushes the bones. The daemon screams out in pain and as he does Goka jumps in the air and does a spinning kick right to the stomach of the daemon sending it flying backwards*

*The daemon kneeling on the ground and pukes up blood. It starts to stand up and as it does Goka rushes at it at full speed becoming a blur to Alices group watching from inside the school.*

*you see Goka holding the daemons severed head and the daemons body falls to the ground with blood pouring out*

*Goka looks at the head of the daemon. It's eyes are pitch black with a red pupil and the mouth has long razor sharp teeth*

Goka- trash

*goka throws the head towards the daemons body*

*Goka starts walking back towards the school as he adjust his tie when he hears twenty roars*

*goka turns around and hears deep inside his mind*

Mysterious voice- don't let the anger and hate consume you Goka.

Goka- so there's more.

*18 daemons are running at Goka and Goka runs at them*

Goka- what the hell do you things want

*goka punches one in the head and it's head goes flying. Goka then puts his hands on it's shoulders and lifts himself in the air and kicks two in the chest sending them flying. He then grabs one by the head and slams his knee into its head as he lands on the ground. he dodges left to right as two daemons claw at him and as soon as he see's and opening he punches both of them in the throat then grabs their heads and smashes them together. Then rips of one of the daemons arms and smashes it into another one and it's claws stab into the daemons head piercing the brain. Goka then takes the arm and throws it as hard as he can and it flies through two of the daemons chest right through the hearts*

*the remaining nine daemons back up and you see two daemons pushing a cage with a nine foot giant daemon inside*

Goka- that's not good

*the two daemons let it out and it kills both of the two daemons by smashing it's giant hands down on them*

Goka- Well this is going to be fun

*the large daemon runs at Goka and goes to punch him. Goka just barely gets his arms up to defend himself*

Goka- how is it that size and so fast

*the daemon punches Goka and sends him flying into the metal doors of the school*

Alice- GOKA!

Goka- son of a bitch that hurt. I'm going to have rely on my speed. That thing hits harder then I do.

*the daemon runs at Goka and Goka does the same. He jumps into the air and spins in the air and then lands on it's back and punches it in the head. The daemon grabs Goka and throws him to the ground and Goka bounces. He gets up and jumps back away from it* * the daemon lets out a deafening roar*

Goka- I'm going to have to use a weapon or something.

*Goka picks up a parking sign with a huge block of cement on the bottom of it and runs at the daemon*

*Goka hits the daemon in the head with the cement making the daemon fall to one knee. Goka the chops the sign at an angel making it have a sharp edge the swings it and slashes the daemons chest. The daemon goes to punch Goka but he jumps back and throws the sign at the it and the cement block hits it in the chest*

*scene changes to Alice's group that has went upstairs and watching out a large window*

*scene changes back to Goka and the large daemon*

*the daemon looks up at the window and then so does Goka and Goka see's Alice's group*

Goka- DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!

*the daemon runs to a car and picks it up and throws it at the window. Goka runs and jumps in the air and blocks the car making it fall to the ground. As goka is falling the daemon jumps into the air and hits Goka to the ground*

*goka stands back up and hits the car into the daemon*

Goka- I'm going to fucking kill you!

*goka runs at the daemon and stabs his hand through it's eye then lifts his fingers up grabs onto the daemon and rips his hand out pullingout the daemons eye and part of his forehead. Then Goka take a piece of metal from the car and stabs it into the hole going into the daemons brain*

*Goka stands up breathing heavy and looks at the remaining nine daemons*

*the nine daemons get cut down by a man suddenly*

one of the daemons- general Cerberus why.

Cerberus- shut your mouth scum. You are just pawns to me.

*Cerberus draws his sword and it is a red katana with black flame markings going up and down the sword. He then cuts off the daemons head*

Goka to himself- this isn't good. That guy I can feel that he is stronger then me

Cerberus- so you are the one lord Hades wants dead hahahahahaha you aren't half bad kid. But compared to me. You'll be dead in five seconds.

Goka- who are you

*Cerberus puts his sword away*

Cerberus- hahahah the name is Cerberus. I'm the general of the 3rd strongest dark king, Hades. Nice to meet you Goka. This isn't anything personal. But since two spiritual beasts decided to go into you. I have to kill you

Goka- spiritual beasts?

Cerberus- haha you don't even know the phoenix and dragon are inside of you. GOD IT IS GOING TO BE FUN CUTTING YOU TO PIECES HAHAHAHAHAHA. *Cerberus gets an evil smirk on his face* and after I kill you I will slaughter all of your friends and lick their blood off my sword.


	3. Chapter 2

*Goka has an angry face*

Goka- I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH THEM

mysterious voice inside goka's head- GOKA CONTROL YOUR ANGER

Cerberus- ahahahahahahaha I love that face. *Cerberus smirks* would you like me to violate the girls before I cut them down ahahahah maybe I'll even devour their cold limp body's after it. I hear human girls taste the best hahahahahaha

*Goka starts trembling with anger*

A deep mysterious voice inside Goka's head- yes goka… let the anger and hate consume you. Give in to the power it grants you

Goka- I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!

Cerberus- yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes ahahahahahahaha YES THAT'S THE SPIRIT AHAHAHAHA THAT LOOK IT SEND SHIVERS DOWN MY SPINE I LOVE IT!

Goka to himself- This isn't good. I think one of my ribs is cracked from getting hit into the door, and this guy is way stronger than me. I have to finish him off quickly.

Cerberus- tell me, the one in the window. The girl. Hahaha the one who looks so worried about you. Is that your mate?

Goka- shut your mouth Cerberus

Cerberus- hahaha I see. Then I'll cut her down before you

*Cerberus jumps towards the window*

*goka runs and jumps in the air at Cerberus and they collide punching each other in the face then landing on the ground and dash at each other throwing punches so fast alice's group can't see them as they dart around the parking lot*

*they continue to do this as they talk*

Cerberus- hahah you are fast

Goka- I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH ALICE!

Cerberus- just try and stop me hahahahahahahaha

*Cerberus lands a punch on Goka and he goes flying into a jungle gym*

*Goka takes a metal bar and dashes at Cerberus*

Cerberus- EXCELLENT NOW IT IS GETTING FUN!

*Cerberus draws his sword as Goka attacks with a metal bar as long as Cerberus's sword*

*their weapons clash sending a shock wave from the impact*

*they lock weapons in a test of strength trying to overpower the other one*

Goka- why are you doing this

Cerberus- hahahaha doing what

Goka- attacking me. Attacking earth. what is your purpose in all of this. And what the hell are you things.

Cerverus- ahahahaha *Cerberus starts to slowly overpower Goka* we are daemons I believe in your language it translate to demons. as to why we are doing what we are doing. *Cerberus gets an evil cold stare* because it is fun to kill. We don't care about ruling the earth. We don't care about anything but watching any living thing scream in pain. Suffer as we torture them. Watch their faces as we kill their loved ones right in front of their eyes. The greatest pleasure this world has to offer is seeing a living things life go from its eyes as it takes its last breath.

*Cerberus overpowers Goka and pushes him back*

*Goka is looking down and not saying anything while trembling*

Mysterious deep voice inside goka's head- good goka. You have let the anger consume you but not fully yet. You are stronger. You can use my power now.

*scene changes and Goka is surrounded by fire and in the fire you see the eyes of a dragon*

Goka- who are you.

Drakos- my name is Drakos

Goka- who is the other voice

Drakos- that annoying things is the Phoenix Houou. I am the Dragon

Goka- you said I am stronger… can I beat Cerberus now?

Drakos- You will probably lose. You have a five percent chance at surviving if even that. I suggest you run

Goka- I can't leave my friends behind

Drakos- the fate of this world and my life relies on you. They are not of any concern to me. Sacrifices will have to be made. Cerberus isn't even using his full power yet.

Goka- I don't care I can't just leave my friends behind. He would kill them.

Drakos- you are just like that stupid bird. Fine then you're only chance is too out smart Cerberus and take advantage of his cockiness. He looks at you as nothing more than an insect

Goka- You said I am stronger. That means me and him should be even now.

Drakos- he hasn't even been using half his strength. You will most likely lose this battle

Goka- Even if I lose….. I'll take him to hell with me

Drakos- fool….. nothing I say will change your mind.

Goka- damn right it won't

Drakos- then let the anger and hate consume you. You will be able to draw on more of my power if you do.

*scene changes back to Cerberus and Goka*

Cerberus- what did you lose your fighting spirit. Did I scare you. I thought you were actually powerful but you are just a little bitch shaking in fear.

Goka- it isn't fear that is making me shake. *Goka looks up and his eyes are the eye's of a dragon* it is anger.

*Cerberus smiles*

Cerberus- hahahahahaha that look. I love it, and your eyes. Yes your eyes hahaha so you are using some of Drakos power. But not much though I see. Hahahahaha this fight might actually entertain me more than I thought

Goka- I'll send you to hell

Cerberus- hahaha good. I would love to go there.

*Cerberus draws his sword*

Cerberus- now come hellfire

Goka- I see you know what my name means

Cerberus- we daemons speak all languages

*Goka dashes at Cerberus faster than before becoming invisible to Alice's group*

*goka and Cerberus clash weapons over and over as they dart across the parking lot and grass field making an impact each time*

*You see the fight from Alice's point of view*

Alice- Goka…

Ty- they are so fast that we can only tell where they were at because the impact of the weapons creates a shockwave

Ian- this isn't even possible.

Alice- Goka will win….. I know he will

*scene changes back to goka and Cerberus as they starts swinging their weapons in one spot really fast blocking each other's strikes*

Cerberus- you have improved hahaha. Maybe I should use more of my power

Goka- not if I kill you first

*Goka throws dirt into Cerberus's eyes then kicks him in the stomach sending him rolling and bouncing on the ground until he hits into a house causing it to collapse*

Goka(breathing heavily)- that should have killed him. The house fell on him

Drakos- no he is alive can't you sense his power. Close your eyes and focus Goka

*goka closes his eyes and you see the Red aura of Cerberus under the pile of rubble. He also notices six other aura coming towards the school but still a distance off and he can't make out the color of the aura's*

Goka- so he still is alive

*the aura starts to grow*

*goka opens his eyes*

Goka- Impossible he is getting stronger.

*Cerberus stands up and sending pieces of the house flying and you can see his power radiating off of him in a red aura as small pieces of the house and rocks start to float up because of it*

Goka- this can't be. His power is visible and is affecting objects around him

Cerberus- now I'm mad.

*Cerberus takes a piece of metal from the house and throws it towards the school and it goes through the window and pierces Ty through the head*

All of Alice's group- TY!

Goka- NOOOOOO TY!

*goka starts getting a red aura around him that is barely visible and his muscles get slightly larger all over his body and his finger nails turn into claws*

Goka- I'll fucking kill you.

Cerberus- hahaha just as I thought the Angier you get the stronger you get. I wonder how you would draw out the phoenix's power

*Goka rushes at Cerberus and Cerberus blocks with his sword the impact causes the rubble of the house to go flying and the impact also knocks down all of the houses around them and sending cars flying*

Cerberus- haha I fucking love the look on your face

Goka- SHUT UP!

*Cerberus kicks Goka and sends him flying into the school doors making them fly into the school*

* Goka walks out and spits out blood then cuts the bar he has in half making it where he has two and are sharp*

Goka- I'm ending this now.

Cerberus- hahaha one last clash. Sounds good to me

*Goka and Cerberus Red auras grow*

*They rush at each other and jump into the air meeting at the middle of the parking lot midair*

Cerberus- YOU LOSE!

Goka- I'M TAKING US BOTH TO HELL!

*Cerberus cuts across the chest and stomach of Goka making blood fly everywhere*

*scene changes to Alice crying*

*you hear Drakos*

Drakos- that girl….. it can't be

Alice- GOKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Cerberus the general of the third dark king has laid a fatal wound on Goka as Alice screams out. Has Goka lost? Who are the six other aura's that Goka noticed? Are they friends or foe's? What is it that Drakos has noticed in Alice? Find out in chapter three of The Seven Kings.


	4. Chapter 3

* Goka walks out and spits out blood then cuts the bar he has in half making it where he has two and are sharp*

Goka- I'm ending this now.

Cerberus- hahaha one last clash. Sounds good to me

*Goka and Cerberus Red auras grow*

*They rush at each other and jump into the air meeting at the middle of the parking lot midair*

Cerberus- YOU LOSE!

Goka- I'M TAKING US BOTH TO HELL!

*Cerberus cuts across the chest and stomach of Goka making blood fly everywhere*

*scene changes to Alice crying*

*you hear Drakos*

Drakos- that girl….. it can't be

Alice- GOKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

*scene changes back to goka falling down. You see him drop one pipe but slide the other one up his sleeve* *Goka lands on the ground bleeding badly from his chest*

Cerberus- hahahahaha you really thought you could beat me. I was holding back the entire time.

*goka trys to get up*

Goka- I'm not… *Cerberus slams his foot down on gokas head making his head slam into the concrete.*

Cerberus- just give up. I was using the back of my sword the whole time. You really think a pipe would last against my sword are you really that stupid hahahaha my full power would make you piss yourself hahaha I wasn't even using half my power there is no way you could ever even think to *Goka jumps up slides the pipe down his sleeve into his hand and stabs it into cerberus's chest**cerberus's eyes get wide* …. Hit me *goka grabs his sword and starts swinging it at Cerberus*

Goka- THIS IS FOR TYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

*Cerberus ducks and the sword goes over his head almost hitting him and he punches Goka in the chest *scene changes to an x-ray of Goka's chest and you see four ribs break* Goka goes flying through the air towards the school and slams into the wall spitting out blood as he hits the wall and blood comes out of the cut on his chest and stomach*

Cerberus- I underestimated you… it won't happen again. Lets see how you handle one foruth of my full strength *he pulls out the pipe from his chest making blood fly out

*Goka stands on the ground leaning on the sword to stay standing up*

Goka- damn I missed his heart. You where right drakos *Goka spits up blood* his cockiness was his weakness….. however I fucked up…. Sorry

Drakos- ….. you took that hit on purpose didn't you

Goka- hehe yea and I threw down the pipe on purpose too

Drakos- you did good Goka. It was an honor knowing you

*Cerberus red aura grows stronger*

Cerberus- NOW YOU DIE!

*Cerberus charges at Goka*

Goka- I'm sorry alice *Goka closes his eyes and the screen goes black*

Hebi- GOKA!

*goka opens his eyes and see's hebi*

Goka- HEBI!?

*you see hebi's eyes turn into those of a snake and scales grow on his whole body and he jumps in front of Goka*

*Cerberus hits Hebi in the chest and it doesn't effect hebi and Cerberus jumps back*

Cerberus- so you have the water serpent Anguis in you.

*a person in all black and a ninja mask attacks Cerberus with a short ninja sword*

Pansa- I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN!

*pansa's eyes change to that of a black panthers*

*Pansa starts attack Cerberus really fast from all different angels and Cerberus just blocks the sword hits with two fingers*

Cerberus- so you have the black panther Kage in you

*Cerberus grabs pansa's sword by catching it between his two fingers and he breaks it*

Pansa- SHIT

*Pansa does backflips backwards and stands next to Goka and Hebi as he gets there you see two people run towards Cerberus*

Byakko- lets do the combo okami

Okami- ALRIGHT!

*the screen shows byakko's and okami's eyes and byakko's changes to that of a white tiger and okami's changes to that of a wolf*

*you are watching from Cerberus's point of view

*byakko runs at Cerberus from the right and okami runs towards him from the left and then Byakko lets out a roar of a tiger as he does okami disappears*

*scene changes back to normal viewing*

Cerberus- the paralyzing roar of the white tiger Tora

*okami appears behind Cerberus and swings at him with claws of a wolf*

Cerberus- combined with the speed of the dire wolf Gin, impressive, however

*Cerberus grabs Okami's arm and flings him upwards and throws him towards the school. As okami passes Cerberus's head he smirks.*

*byakko rushes at Cerberus going to punch him and Cerberus blocks with his free hand and as he does this byakko grabs on his hand.

*you see a person at the top of the school with a bow and it zooms up to his face and you see he has the eyes of an eagle*

Washi- NOW

*washi shoots the arrow and it hits Cerberus in the shoulder*

*washi jumps down and catches okami and byakko jumps back towards the group*

*a guy appears in front of the group with eyes of a lion*

Goka- raion…. You're here too.

Raion- Goka what the hell where you thinking this guy is way stronger then you…. He is stronger then al of us.

Goka- how did you guys find me…..

Raion- I'll explain later. You stay here goka. Everyone else we need to rush him at once if we even stand a chance. He has lost a lot of blood

the whole group- OK

Cerberus- so all of the beasts are here. Hahahaha this is going to be fun

Raion- NOW

*okami byakko raion hebi washi and pansa charge at Cerberus from all different angels*

Cerberus- hahahahahahahahaha YOU ALL STAND NO CHANCE

*it goes in slow motion of all the characters going to punch Cerberus and their fists are right about to hit him*

Cerberus- You guys are weak

*Cerberus unleashes some of his power and the ground starts shaking and all of the characters are sent flying backwards and rocks start floating into the air and Cerberus Red aura triples in size*

Goka-….. no way.

Raion- he is too strong

Byakko- this whole time we never stood a chance

Washi- we can't win.

Hebi- we have to run

Pansa- there is nothing we can do

Okami- his power is making the ground shake

Cerberus- I'll show you guys something special to thank you for killing some of my boredom for a short time

*Cerberus extends his arm and opens his hand and you see black flames appear in his hand*

Cerberus- these are the black flames of the dark king hades and Lucifer. Only Hades and the strongest dark king Lucifer are able to make these flames. Or at least that's what they think. You see no one knows my true power. What you guys just saw was only half of my power. Hahaha I like you guys. I'm not going to kill you. I want you guys to grow stronger so I can fight you. As of right now. I'm at the same strength as Hades. I'll let you trash live until you can at least fight me at three fourths of my power. Later.

*Cerberus starts walking away*

Goka- CERBERUS!

*Cerberus turns around*

Cerberus- hahaha you Goka. I'll enjoy killing you the most. And your little girlfriend up in the window.

Goka- Cerberus *goka coughs up blood* I'll grow stronger and I will kill you.

*Cerberus smirks*

Cerberus- here I will give you this. Anytime you think you are ready, just put some blood on the dagger and fill up the skull on the hilt with blood. Once it is filled I will know and I will come.

*Cerberus throws a dagger at Goka's feet*

Cerberus- also you can keep the sword. I look forward to our fight Goka.

*black flames start going around Cerberus and engulf him and then they die out and he is gone*

*The the group walks over to Goka as Goka walks towards the dagger*

Raion- Goka we need to

*Goka faints and falls to the ground*

*Alice see's this from the window and runs down and runs outside*

*she gets to Goka before raion does*

Alice- GOKA.. GOKA WAKE UP. *blood gets all over alice*

Raion- (to himself) so this is the girl raion always talks about.

Raion- we can still save him but we have to hurry. i'll carry him, you bring me too a place I can lay him down. Okami and pansa you guys are the fastest go get medical supplies from a store. Byakko hebi washi you guys guard the school

The whole group- ok

Raion- we need to move quickly or Goka will die

*scene goes black*

Drakos- damn it. He is going to die at this rate. I'll have to let that damn phoenix Suzaku take over

Drakos- Suzaku

*you see fire and two eyes in the fire that of a dragons and that of a phoenix's*

Drakos- you take over. Your healing abilities are his only hope

Suzaku- you should have let me take control from the start we might not have been in this mess if you had

Drakos- shut up I am stronger then you

Suzaku- yes but I am faster and he could have used speed not strength in that fight

Drakos- it doesn't matter now. Just hurry up and take control

Suzaku- ok

*scene changes to goka on a table and Alice sitting next to him holding the sword and crying*

Alice- I'm so sorry goka. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I'm sorry. Please goka don't die… I can't lose you

*scene changes to okami and pansa surrounded by daemons*

Goka is in really bad shape. His only hope is if pansa and okami can find medicine and make it back in time. It is a race against the clock with Gokas life in the balance. How does Goka know Raion, hebi, okami, washi, pansa, and byakko. What is it that drakos noticed about alice. With the whole group being completely overpowered by Cerberus how will they even hope to beat him let alone a dark king. Find out in chapter four.


End file.
